User blog:Orion Uchiha/Chapter 1
The One of Infinity Chapter 1: Spawn of the Family “The time has come!” Shouted a man from the sidelines of the battle. His men behind him readied their weapons, to eliminate whatever threat was to come their way. The leader of his men stood proud and righteous, as darkness rose across the valley. It wasn’t going to be here long so, as the leader sensed it getting closer, these warriors knew what they had to do although, they knew, this wasn’t going to be easy as they thought it would. The leader in the front of the pack of men had no weapon or rather, he had no physical weapon. What he had was much stronger than that. The earth around them had been torn apart and there were bodies lying spread across the ground where they had been standing. The battlefield smelled of old bones and their swords glistened in the moonlit stained in cold, red blood from the defeat of their enemies. The leader’s clothes were drenched in blood, making his odor less than pleasant from everyone else. However, it wasn’t much worse than what they smelled like. Everything was quiet. No one moved. Only the trees flowed in the light breeze that brushed past them the leader and his men. It was as if the beast was mocking them. It was waiting for the right moment to strike and that was only when one of them would let their guard down. But that wouldn’t happen here. Not with this leader at the command. He would die before he let one of his men lose focus and give an opening to that monster. The men stayed on edge as one of them heard something rustle in the bushes. They started to look back but unfortunately, that was first and last mistake. As soon as one of the leader’s men looked back to see what was in the bushes, it attacked. It came raining down on them like a thousand arrows ready to wipe out their target in an instant. The number of the creature instantly doubled and tripled and quadrupled until there was too many to count. Too many for the leader and his men to handle. “Attack! Charge!” The leader roared and charged on, enforcing his rule of never giving up even when the worst was expected to happen. The leader’s men followed after him, surely realizing this was the end. But it didn’t matter to them! As long as they died with their leader by their side, they would live even after they died! It was an insane idea but it gave the leader’s men hope. Hope to go forward. Hope to do the best they could do until their bones snapped in their own arms from hard work. This was no ordinary battle, however, and it wasn’t going end happily for anyone. The leader and his men continued to charge on. The beast laughed in his throat, knowing what the outcome of this battle was going to be. Finally, it started. The slaughter of the Masahige family. That’s right. A family of such power was about to be annihilated. They controlled the power of Sora through their weapons. But their leader, Kū Masahige, could control wind through his fists, through his mind, simply looking at someone he could create Sora with just a thought. But it had happen sooner or later. Foolishness can destroy someone if they don’t know how to handle it. The beast roared at them, sending a shocking wave of energy that ripped through very vacuums of space with its aggravating, jaunting scream of sound. Kū planted his fist with the power Sora, simply adverting the attacks to the side away from him. His men were blown backwards through the air and some were ripped apart by the blasts of sound that their leader could not block. This wasn’t going to stop a fool like Kū. Not even a little bit. He smashed against the sound that was flying towards him, knocking the devilish beast to his feet as if it wasn’t much to hurt this creature. The clones of the creature came barreling at Kū, determined to kill the man who had just actually slightly touched their “source material”. Their fury was like of a little babies to him. He opened his eyes and destroyed them all instantly: in a giant blast of Sora. The wind dissipated from around him as the beast duplicated himself once more, pointing his long fingernail directly at the foolish Masahige family. His subordinates got back to their feet, ready to fight once more. There were fewer men left but they were still willingly to give their lives for their leader. Kū pointed his hand at the incoming army, and both armies went in for the final attack. This was to be their final war, and nothing was going to stop them from falling now. Or so they believed. It was a terrible war. It ended in complete death for every Masahige family member besides Kū. He stood his ground as the duplicates of the beast that had not been killed headed straight for him. He spun violently ripping apart the things around him, throwing their blood to the ground. It splashed away from him, showing that not even the beast blood could not affect him. The original beast, and the only beast left there, stepped up to face Kū in a final attack. It was going to end here, whether either of them wanted it to or not. Kū summoned all the power of Sora that he could around him in a violent energy. A large tornado, filled with lightning and storm-like substances circled around him, his hand trembling from the power he was accumulating from the air around him. The beast exploded in a rage of white flame, smashing into the sky, moving the clouds away from that entire area. Yet, the sky was still very dark. Kū and the beast made their finishing poses to end their opponents lives. Their two attacks flowed into their arms and when it was too much for either of them to handle, they released it in violent rage. The two attacks collided and exploded on one another on impact. The blast was so large that it was destroyed both of their bodies, making their attacks and sacrifices along the way in complete vain. The rest is just history. Because of the great Masahige family member’s death, the other family went on and grew in power. The strongest family, the Ujimasa family controlled the power of Hi or flames and lightning. They were able to manipulate the rest of the families in the surrounding area at the time and now all the other families serve the Ujimasa for a living. To say that they hate the Ujimasa family would be an understatement. It’s as if they loathe the family, with as much as hatred as most people can muster. However, most of their hatred is focused on the leader of the Ujimasa family, Hanja. After Kū had fallen, Hanja was able to strengthen the Ujimasa to a point of disrespecting the other families and making them do their dirty work around their houses while they went out and had a huge dinner. “And that’s how it happened.” A young girl about 18 years old, bowed to her classmates. She was a senior in Masahige High School, founded by the Masahige of Sora. She had been telling her classmates the history of the Battle of Beasts held on Enkosaiten Mountain over 25 years ago and the end of the Masahige as most would know it. Her classmates in her class cheered for her, making a blush a little bit. The teacher of that class, Mr. Mayakashi, walked over to her and smiled, impressed that she was able to top the rest of the class with her report. “Excellent work, Yoshitsune! Another great report! Perfect score!” Mr. Mayakashi clapped making Yoshitsune smile at this. Then, just as she began to walk towards her desk, the bell rang, sounding the end of classes for the day. “Ah, that’s the end bell. You may all leave now but don’t forget that there’s no school tomorrow! That means don’t ''come to school!” All the kids in the class quickly hurried out of the room, but Yoshitsune had to push past all the others. However, one of the kids pushed her out of the way, throwing aside. As she was about to fall onto the ground, someone reached out and grabbed her hand, saving her from inevitable fall. “Huh?” The person pulled her out the way and stood her up to her feet. “Hey, Yoshi.” One of her friends, Arashi Ryoma, said, letting her hand go and watching as the final kid rushed out of the room. “Arashi!” Yoshitsune said, giving him a hug. Arashi hugged her back and then backed away, smiling at one another. “How are you feeling today, Arashi?” “Better. The doctor’s said my condition is actually getting much better. In fact, I’m going to start up training with my father at the Ryoma compound. Burikan has been getting more training in then me, which means I’ll have to try ten times harder to catch up!” Arashi responded, pumping his fists into the air. “I think you can do it, Arashi. You were already pretty much ahead of your little brother anyways. I doubt he’s gotten much farther in his training. He’s younger than you, and in middle school. There’s no way he’s done that much in a month.” Yoshitsune said, trying to cheer him up. “I doubt that pretty much. My dad has been training Burikan pretty hard these last couple weeks.” Arashi said, feeling very unconfident. “Just do your best, Arashi. I’m sure you’ll catch up soon enough.” Mr. Mayakashi said, trying to give him a word of confidence. “Thank you, sir! I will definitely do my best to beat my brother!” Arashi’s eyes flashed, as if he was more than confident now. Yoshitsune and Mr. Mayakashi chuckled as Yoshitsune said, “I don’t exactly think that’s he meant, Arashi.” Arashi chuckled along with them. Mr. Mayakashi suddenly stopped, realizing something. “Oh, Yoshi?” Mr. Mayakashi asked. “Did you give me your report after you were done reading it?” “No, I don’t think so. I have it right-” Yoshitsune looked over to her left hand and saw that nothing was in her hand. Her eyes opened wide, as she realized she didn’t have it with her. “What the-? What happened to it?! It was right in my hands! I swear!” “Well, without your physical report, I can’t do much with your grade at this point.” Mr. Mayakashi said, as Arashi went to look out the window next to Mr. Mayakashi’s desk. He saw a man running down the road of the school with a strange looking bag tied around his waist. Arashi looked behind him and saw that Yoshitsune’s bag was missing and so it was all too easy to figure out. “Yoshi!” Arashi shouted, urging Yoshitsune to come over by the window. She quickly ran over to him as he pointed out of the window to the man that was running away with her bag. “Damn it!” Yoshitsune shouted, as she opened up the window and stood on the edge of the windowsill. She hopped out of the window and landed in front of the kid that stole her bag, creating a huge crater into the ground. The kid stumbled a bit, throwing her bag up into the air. Yoshitsune quickly formed a giant hand of rock over her own and landed a direct hit, smashing the kid’s face in. He went sailing through the air, rolling until he finally crashed at the bottom of the school building. She dusted her hands off as she caught the bag as it fell, jumping back up to Mr. Mayakashi’s classroom leaving the students who were walking past the entire incident, completely traumatized. She pulled her report out of the bag and handed it to Mr. Mayakashi, smiling as if nothing had just happened. Mr. Mayakashi took the report from her and smiled back at her. She nodded to him, grabbed her bag, and turned to Arashi, “Ready to go?” “Yeah...” Arashi said walking out of the room with her. “But next time, Yoshi, can’t you be less destructive with your power? You might have killed him, don’t you think?” “Don’t worry, Arashi. I only gave him a broken nose. That’s all. No big deal.” Yoshitsune said calmly, as Arashi looked at her surprised. “NO BIG DEAL?! Yoshi?!” “You worry too much. Listen, we’ll talk about later. Let’s do something else and...” Their voices trailed off as Mr. Mayakashi stood up and walked to the window, closing it behind him. He turned, as if he was going to leave but then, suddenly, turned back to the window to see that Arashi and Yoshitsune were just leaving. They were also still arguing about the same thing. He gave a dangerous grin to both of them, saying, “They’ll be perfect for members of the Mugendai...” He walked away into the darkness, noticing that all the kids had went outside. He picked up a device from his desk and clicked a button and speaking into it. “And that’s how it happened, Reido.” A young boy, possibly around 20 years old, with red eyes and short orange hair turned to a boy a bit younger than him, Reido Ujimasa. These two boys were standing a breezy yet grassy plain overlooking a small quaint village. The wind flew through their hair, comforting them in ways most couldn’t even imagine. “Are you telling me ''that’s ''why you honor the Masahige family so much? Because they died for their cause? Isn’t that kind of clique, Orion?” Reido asked, about to laugh at his comrades ideals. Reido was about 18 years old, had short brown hair, and dark brown eyes. “You know, Reido,” Orion responded glaring at his friend. “To have perfect camaraderie here, you shouldn’t degrade my ideals. You have to realize I have more power than you could compete with so I could destroy with my weakest attack.” “Yeah, yeah, so you say. But I know you’d never turn your back on me.” Reido stated, patting Orion on the back. “Oh yeah, how so?” Orion asked with an annoyed look on his face. “Because, without me, you’d have no one to help you stop the spawn of the families from breaking out and getting recruited into the Mugendai.” Reido stated. “Do you even realize who the Mugendai are?” Orion asked, turning away from Reido. Reido raised an eyebrow, confused. “You may not know much right now but I will tell you this, they are nothing to laugh about. So, are you ready to go to work or not?” “How could you even think about questioning my loyalty, Orion?” Reido asked, glaring at him. “We are both spawns of the Tesshu and Ujimasa. The only difference is that my powers haven’t come full circle yet and I haven’t disowned my last name of the Ujimasa! So, don’t even ask me that ever again! I’m with you and I have been since you saved my life from Hanja! So, ask ''yourself ''this: am I ready or not?!” Orion’s eyes opened wide, surprised to hear Reido’s forceful response. Orion turned his head away from Reido and smiled, chuckling to himself. “Well?!” Reido asked, still glaring at Orion. “You’re ready Reido.” Orion turned back and smiled to Reido. “Let’s go.” Reido’s angry face immediately disappeared, as a smile slowly came to his face. “Alright!” Reido said and ran over to Orion, ready to go to the next town. Reido stood next to his partner as a gust of wind picked them both up. The gust of wind that disappeared from sight, blasting off into the distance. A few minutes later, Orion and Reido landed on the ground in front of the Tesshu compound, sighing that he never believed this would come to him again. “Orion, why are we at the Tesshu compound? Are you really feeling sorry for this family?” Reido asked. “Sorry? Why would ever be sorry for these bag’s of crap?” Orion asked, making Reido smile a bit. “I just came to visit someone really quickly and then, we’re gone. We have to make it out of here quickly anyway. I’m not even allowed to be right now, technically.” “You got banned too, huh?” Reido asked. “Yeah. Honestly, after five years of being with another family and getting that message, it wasn’t all that big of a deal. But there is someone here who I haven’t seen in awhile. Let’s go see how much she’s grown.” Orion said, walking forward with Reido right next to him. As soon as they entered the compound, about ten members of the Tesshu family appeared before Orion and Reido. “Ah, a welcoming committee. That’s nice.” Reido stated, with a smug look on his face. “Orion and Reido! The spawns of the Tesshu and Ujimasa family!” A Tesshu family member said, seemingly knowing exactly who the two intruders were. “How sweet. You do remember me, don’t you?” Orion asked, with a lazy look on his face. “Of course we do! You were the two weakest members of the family who got kicked out because of that inherit weakness!” Another Tesshu stated, pointing his finger at Orion and Reido. “Are you idiots that stupid? Reido and I didn’t get kicked out of the compounds because we were weak. It was because I joined two families and never stayed loyal to either of them so Yamaoka made it illegal for me to come here. And Reido left of his own free will. No one kicked him out, either.” Orion explained, as they started to back up to increase their range. ''They really are that stupid... “If that was true, then why are you here now? Don’t you hate the Tesshu family?!” A third family member asked, making Orion shake his head. “I don’t hate the family but, don’t get me wrong, you’re not exactly a working family yourself. I’m glad I left. I’ve become strong now and not even my damn father or whatever the hell he wants me to call him, can’t beat me. And if he can’t beat me, there’s no way in hell that you lower-level punks can.” Orion said, mocking their strength. “That’s enough of this! Get him guys!” The first member ordered, speaking again as all the members around him touched the ground with their palms. The ground shook, as cracks circled around Orion and Reido, breaking the ground beneath. “Reido, let’s do this.” Orion said, walking ahead of him and covering himself in a cascade of wind. The wind whipped at the members of the family but they blocked it easily by putting up their own earth shields in front of them. Reido then hopped into the air and sent a few balls of fire at the members destroying their earth shields in an instant. Orion then hoped over him and sent a huge blast of wind at all the members knocking them to the ground. Reido and Orion started to move ahead but someone appeared before them, stopping them going any further. “That’s enough of this.” It turned out to be Yamaoka Tesshu, the leader of the Tesshu family. She walked past her defeated cousins and stepped over to Orion. “Orion, you’ve gotten stronger. I am very impressed. I suppose the Mugendai taught you well. Why did you leave them?” “I wanted to lead my own life. They taught me a lot better than you guys ever would.” Orion said, not striking one nerve in Yamaoka. “That’s irrelevant at this point. I gave a strict message to you five years ago to never return. You have disowned this family’s name and so, it will be the same to you for your family.” Yamaoka stated, angering Orion. “But what about Seidai?! I came to see her, Yamaoka!” Orion said angrily. “I have given my orders, Orion. If you want to disobey us, that’s fine but I will not let you corrupt your sister, Seidai into becoming a spawn like you two!” Yamaoka said, getting ready to fight Orion. “If you would like to see her, you must get past me.” Orion turned around and started to walk out of the compound. However, before he left, he turned around and said, “Maybe this is why I dislike the ways of Tesshu so much, especially their leader. You’re a heartless bitch, Yamaoka. Have fun rotting in your own emotions when I die. Then, you’ll see what a great warrior you bastards lost.” Orion then turned around again and walked out of the compound, urging Reido to follow him. Yamaoka walked up to the gate of the compound and closed it silently hearing Orion and Reido disappear into the wind. She then walked away from the gate back to her house, as the words Orion had just said went into one of her ears and out of the other. To be continued... Category:Chapters Category:Blog posts